


Second Skin

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: night, rooftop</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: night, rooftop

"You're a horrible liar, Batman," Wonder Woman said, arms crossed over her chest. They were sitting on a darkened rooftop across from Arkham Asylum, and it was cold out. "You said there was something here to be found."

"Maybe there is," he returned in his usual secretive tone. He looked over her form appreciatively, trying to put words together that would make sense.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned away from the asylum gates. None of the inmates were stirring this particular evening, and she had turned down an invitation to the opera with Zatanna. "Look, Batman. Maybe we should come back another night, when there's action."

He stood in front of her, expression almost awkward. "I wanted you see Arkham. Everyone's locked in tonight." She gave him a pointed look, saying _I know that!_ with her eyes. "I don't always run," Batman began, even though words like these had never been his forte. _Stop, freeze, get out of my way, there must be justice_ were all phrases he knew. _Feelings_ were alien things. "Sometimes I get things right."

Something in her face softened. "Bruce," she said, voice soft, reaching out to touch his latex-covered arm.

"Diana," he murmured, covering her hand with his. He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was soft and moist, close-lipped and utterly chaste. Yet Batman wanted her to peel back the latex and press those lips against his fevered skin, wanted to push her onto her back and worship her like the goddess she was and would always be. He slid his other hand along her waist, along the curve of her hip, almost able to feel her skin through his gloves.

Her mouth opened beneath his, and the kiss deepened. One of her hands was against the back of his cowl, just enough pressure for him to know it was there, a hint of what might be if they were to take off their second skins and stand there in their secret identities.

"Not on a rooftop," he murmured when the kiss ended. Their lips hovered millimeters apart, their breaths mingled, their hearts rapid and fluttering.

"Not on a rooftop," she agreed, lips curling into a smile. "I need time to show you my Amazonian stamina."

He linked his gloved fingers through hers. "I'm all yours."


End file.
